TAR Design Challenge 4
This is The Amazing Race Overload, an RNG and Voting Race that will be hosted by Mooyou in Summer of 2013. It will be the first RNG and Voting Race version of the Emmy award-winning reality show, The Amazing Race. Production Development & Filming This is Victoria Grayson's final design submission for The Amazing Race Design Challenge 4. This season will span more than 35,000 miles across nine foreign countries in five different continents and will be broadcasted during the Summer season as a Fan Fiction Race in Fantasy Games Central (FGC). This season features the Race series' first ever visit to the country of Panama, as well as featuring a return visit to the mystical kingdom of Bhutan. Other confirmed tasks include dancing the iconic Gangnam Style in the streets of Seoul, assembling a water tower in Rwanda, a Zumba competition in Colombia and a Switchback task in Tanzania that eliminated one of the most memorable teams in the series' history. This series also introduces two new twists in the race: *The Hazard Pass, awarded in one of the legs allows the winner of the said leg and one of their chosen team to skip the Hazard task occuring in the succeeding leg. *The Switchback, previously noted as a visit to the most memorable tasks in the series, it is now a legitimate hindrance clue similar to the U-Turn, allowing two teams to require two other teams perform a Switchback challenge from a previous season. Cast Applications were accepted from December 2012 to January of 2013 in time for a spring filming. The cast included reunited Spanish Sisters, A parent-child originating from North Korea, a pair of Bartenders, yogis and a married pair of gays. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note this table does not necessarily reflect all content broadcast due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order. *Red means the team was eliminated. *Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. * A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the first Express on that leg; if next to a leg number, it indicates that the team with the first Express Pass was eliminated on that Leg without ever having used it. A ə indicates the team had previously been given the second Express Pass and used it on that leg. *A brown ⊃ and a cyan ⋑ means the team chose to use a U-Turn; ⊂ ⋐ indicates the team who received it. *An orange » indicates that the team was able to bypass the Hazard task for winning the Hazard Pass during the previous leg. *A yellow () indicates that the team has chosen to use their Switchback. )( indicates the team who received it. Race Summary Leg 1 (United States → South Korea) Roadblock # 1: Fire arrows to retrieve sand. Roadblock # 2: Audio-Video K-Pop Match Teams will have to assemble a pojangmacha, a traditional Korean food cart in order to receive their next clue. Dance the Gangnam Style in Gangnam District to the pit stop. Leg 2 (South Korea → Indonesia) Pack or Feed Observe a Balinese ritual on making a Lulur Scrub, purchase its ingredients in a nearby market and recreate the ritual. Leg 3 (Indonesia → Bhutan) Churners or Prayers Bhutanese Sports Festival Leg 4 (Bhutan) *Thimphu (Hotel Druk) * Thimphu (Mothithang Takin Preserve or Local Market Restaurant) *Paro (Taktsang Monastery) In this Roadblock, a team member is given 3 minutes to observe traditional Bhutanese clothing pattern. Using their skills of observation and wit, the team member will have to search the entire theatre for a person wearing the same pattern, within a gong music recital and hand him or her a crown. When the team member has handed the crown to the right person, he will hand the their next clue. If the team member handed the crown to the wrong person, that person will confiscate the crown, and the team will have to repeat the entire process again. This Detour required teams to choose between Cheese or Milk. In Cheese, teams will have to finish a version of Bhutan's Chili Cheese. Each team member will have to consume 15 pieces of spicy chili as it is stewed in yak cheese sauce in order to rececive their next clue. In Milk, teams will have to retrieve milk from a takin, Bhutan's national animal, until a designated line. They must then put the milk into a bottle and feed it to baby takins. When the milk is finished, they will receive their next clue. Additional Tasks: *Teams rode in 4x4's and had a guide driver throughout the leg, However, teams had to instruct the guide to where they are going to. *At the base of Taktsang Monastery, teams had to get horses and ride on it to get to the pit stop. Leg 5 (Bhutan → Tanzania) Leg 6 (Tanzania) *Ngorongoro Conservation Reserve (Maasai Village) *Ngorongoro Conservation Reserve (Olduvai Gorge) *Ngorongoro Crater The Roadblock required one team member to "show the world" to a Maasai child by teaching them geography. The team member had to correctly teach the seven continents to the child. When they think the child is ready, they must call the head teacher, who will give a test. When the child has aced the test, they will receive their next clue. The Switchback required teams to complete the infamous Roadblock from Mooyou's The Amazing Race 6. Teams had to dig in a series of archeological sites to find skeleton parts to form skeletal outline of human body using those they picked up in order to receive their next clue. The Detour was a choice between Hunters or Scavengers. In Hunters, teams had to go with a group of park rangers who are completing rounds for animal safety. Teams will have to aid in the catching a safari animal for its check-up. Once the check-up has been done, they will receive their next clue. In Scavengers, teams received a paper with drawings of fruits and flora that they must gather around the park. Additional Tasks: *Teams had to spend the night with the Maasai people in the Maasai Village. *Teams rode on safaris during the entire leg but must direct their driver to their destinations. *At the Maasai Village, teams had to find a tool merchant and must interact and observe with the tool merchant in order to receive their next clue. What teams do not know is that the merchant is showing them tools that they will need in a future task for the same leg. *At the Ngorongoro Crater, teams had to identify all the tools they have seen while interacting with the tool merchant of the village. They must hand them to a group of Maasai Warriors. When the warriors have been correctly armed, they will guide the team to the pit stop. Leg 7 (Tanzania → Rwanda) Leg 8 (Rwanda → Sweden) Leg 9 (Sweden → Italy) The Switchback required teams to complete a Speed Bump task once aired in Mooyou's The Amazing Race 8. Teams had to proceed to an art shop and search for canvases containing letters, which when arranged properly will reveal a Roman Numeral. Teams must figure out the three-digit code that the Roman Numeral translates to which they may use to unlock a safe which contains their next clue. Leg 10 (Italy → Colombia) ROADBLOCK: One team member must learn and lead a Zumba class by dancing in one of Shakira's songs. DETOUR: Leg 11 (Sweden → Panama) Leg 12 (Panama → United States) FINAL TASK: Trip Down Memory Lane Each leg of the race featured a task which involved memory work or powers of observation. In this task, teams will have to select the task and match it with the correct country they visited in order to receive their clue.